glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Glitter Shadow Force
The Glitter Shadow Force is a 5-girl group created by Rascal to fight with the Glitter Force. They are the dark counterparts of the 5 Glitter Warriors. Characters * Shadow Lucky * Shadow Sunny * Shadow Peace * Shadow Spring * Shadow Breeze Description All of them wear an all-in-one black suit with fingerless black gloves, a skirt that matches their counterparts' theme colors, ruffles with the same color on the chest and near the shoulders, and black high heels with curvy tips. In the middle of the ruffles on their chests is a gem that match their counterparts' dress colors. They have similar hairstyles to their respective counterparts, however there are notable variations, and the colors are also slightly different. They all wear a hair clip near the bangs area that consists of a pentagonal gem with the same color as their counterparts' hair color (the color is extremely noticeable in Shadow Spring's hair clip) with bat wings stuck to each side. They also wear a pair of gray diamond earrings and eye shadow that matches their hair color over their eyelids. Attacks Shadow Force Heartbreaker Shadow Lucky forms a thin heart using her index fingers and her thumbs. Dark energy is then collected and shot to the target. Shadow Force Fireball Shadow Sunny sheathes herself with dark fire and uses the fire to shoot at her target. Shadow Force Thunder Blow Shadow Peace raises a finger up and a bolt of lightning is zapped up to the sky. Then she points at her target and a lightning bolt many times bigger than the original one is shot down. Shadow Force Corner Kick Shadow Spring makes up a big ball of dark wind that can crash severely into the target once kicked. Shadow Force Avalanche Shadow Breeze raises her ice sword up and big purple snowflakes appear on the sky and they shoot large purple ice shards down at the target. Trivia * They share their voice actresses with their respective counterparts in both Glitter Force and the original Smile Pretty Cure series. * Their eyes are notably very different from their counterparts, in both appearance and shape, and their pupils are always blank. * Shadow Force Fireball and Shadow Force Avalanche are the only attacks to be used differently in different times. Shadow Force Fireball was used in 3 ways and Shadow Force Avalanche is used in 2 ways. Gallery Shadow Lucky shadowluckycloseup.PNG|Shadow Lucky punching Glitter Lucky in their dimension. shadowluckypush.PNG|Happy Shadow Lucky after pushing Glitter Lucky away. shadowforceheartbreaker.PNG|Using Shadow Force Heartbreaker for the first time. shadowluckyreaction.PNG|Shadow Lucky reacting to Glitter Lucky's will power. shadowforceheartbreaker2.PNG|Using Shadow Force Heartbreaker for the second time. Shadow Sunny shadowsunnycloseup.PNG|Shadow Sunny closeup. shadowforcefireball1.PNG|Shadow Force Fireball(vers. 1) shadowsunnyinrubble.PNG|Shadow Sunny standing in the hole blasted out by Shadow Force Fireball. shadowforcefireball2.PNG|Shadow Force Fireball(vers. 2) shadowsunnyreaction.PNG|Shadow Sunny reacting to Glitter Sunny's will power. shadowforcefireball3.PNG|Shadow Force Fireball(vers. 3) Shadow Peace shadowpeaceonglitterpeace.PNG|Shadow Peace landing on Glitter Peace. shadowpeacefakeremorse.PNG|Shadow Peace faking remorse. shadowpeaceelectrocute.PNG|Shadow Peace electrocuting Glitter Peace. shadowpeacechildish.PNG|Shadow peace acting childish. shadowpeacelaugh.PNG|Shadow Peace laughing about her successful trick. shadowforcethunderblow.PNG|Using Shadow Force Thunder Blow for the first time. shadowpeacereaction.PNG|Shadow Peace reacting to Glitter Peace's will power. shadowforcethunderblow2.PNG|Using Shadow Force Thunder Blow for the second time. Shadow Spring shadowspringkick.PNG|Shadow Spring kicking Glitter Spring. shadowspringmock.PNG|Shadow Spring mocking Glitter Spring. shadowspringkick2.PNG|Shadow Spring kicking Glitter Spring to a vine. shadowforcecornerkick.PNG|Using Shadow Force Corner Kick for the first time. shadowspringreaction.PNG|Shadow Spring reacting to Glitter Spring's will power. shadowforcecornerkick2.PNG|Using Shadow Force Corner Kick for the second time. Shadow Breeze shadowbreezeresentful.PNG|Shadow Breeze looking resentful. shadowbreezepoint.PNG|Shadow Breeze pointing at Glitter Breeze with her ice sword. shadowforceavalanche1.PNG|Shadow Force Avalanche(vers. 1) shadowbreezereaction.PNG|Shadow Breeze reacting to Glitter Breeze's will power. shadowforceavalanche2.PNG|Shadow Force Avalanche(vers. 2) References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_End_Pretty_Cure Video Category:Female villains Category:Females